Tori In Love
by XFragileXHearts
Summary: Tori gets wrapped into a love questionnaire due to her friends. But all that might change after finding out her anonymous match truly is after mysterious letters and strange behaviors occur. Hiatus and editing. Ending in early November.
1. Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights belong to Dan Schneider.**

Tori In Love

Chapter One - Chances

Tori sat on the steps of Hollywood Arts High School typing on her laptop and ate a few pieces of green apple slices, stretching out her hand to grab another one when her hand connected with someone else's. Sinjin to be exact.

"Sinjin!" Tori cried, a mixture of shock and confusion. "Haven't you heard of get your own?"

"I'm sorry for the aroma of your sweet apples." Sinjin blurted out, quickly going up the stairs.

Tori gave him a weird look, as did everyone, then shrugged it off and went back to what they were originally doing.

Andre came through the doors and headed towards Tori's direction, hanging out by the railing of the stairs. "Hey."

"Oh, hey. What's up?" They bumped fists. Andre chuckled, "Nothing much."

Andre's laugh faded quickly and his eyes widened. Tori soon went from happy to worried concern. "Andre?"

She waved her hand in his face. "Andre, Andre. Earth to And..."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Tori placed her laptop down and walked down the stairs, heading his way.

Tori turned him so Andre was now facing her. Without hesitation, she shook him. "ANDRE!"

"What?" Andre asked, blinking and looking at her. Tori sighed in relief and shook her head.

"Was that another stage of wonky?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"No." Andre quickly defended. "It's your hair."

"Oh." Tori laughed then smiled. "You know I kind of wanted to try something new."

Andre nodded in agreement. Tori tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "So, do you like it?"

"Like it?" Andre repeated but in a soft tone. Tori backed away a few feet as Andre walked towards her.

"I think it's perfect." He smiled. "It's like a new Tori."

Tori was about to say something but couldn't find the words because it was misplaced by her heart pounding like a drum.

"Hi everyone!" Cat's voice chimed.

Tori and Andre looked to see Cat and Robbie heading towards their direction. Beck and Jade soon followed a few minutes after, bickering as usual.

"Tori, I have exciting news!" Cat smiled. "Jade and I-"

"It was your idea so I basically have no part in it." Jade remarked, leaning against the locker.

Tori rolled her eyes at Jade and looked to Cat. "You were saying?"

Cat giggled, "We are going to find you a boyfriend." She took her hand to walk off but Tori jerked it away.

"I can't, Cat." Tori argued. Cat's eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tori slumped her shoulders. "I can't I have school, music, and other things."

"Well, your still doing it grumpy pants!" Cat argued back, dragging her away to Sikowitz's classroom.

Tori let out a "Help me!" as the others followed behind her along with laughs.

Later on that night Cat decided to come over and Tori didn't mind tweeting about the pain.

**Tori Vega:**

**So, Cat forced me to try out this questionnaire? Argh! The things my friends do to help me!**

**Mood: Confused**

"Okay, you can start whenever you are ready." Cat instructed. "I won't peek either."

Tori drew in a deep breath and put her hand on the mouse cursor, Cat giggled as she came up behind Tori, placing both of her hands on her shoulders, making her jump.

"Good luck!" Cat squealed with delight followed by short laughter.

Throughout the questions Tori found them quite easy and some stupidly boring but either way she couldn't complain because she enjoyed it.

"So?" Cat asked. "How did you do?"

"I think pretty good." Tori shifted her glasses. "Thanks for this, Cat."

"Oh, anything for a friend!" Cat beamed, hugging her tightly. Tori smiled and laughed.

Trina came downstairs with a mirror, looking at it and modeling. Cat and Tori broke the hug and looked at her strangely.

"Another date again?" Tori raised an eyebrow. "You know with that Keith guy?"

"Yes. I have to look exceptionally pretty duh!" Trina put on some lip gloss.

"But underneath it all you know looks aren't everything right?" Cat reminded her.

Trina thought about it for a moment then unlocked the door then stared at them both.

"You know what?" Trina giggled. "That really did help."

Cat gasped, "Really?"

"NO!" Trina slammed the door loudly which made Cat squeak, Tori patted her back.

Cat looked at her. "Can we play grumpy gerbils?"

Tori laughed. "Sure. We can do makeup, watch movies, and eat sweets. You can borrow some of my pajamas. It'll be fine besides it's been a while since we last hung out."

"Yay!" Cat laughed. "Can I have bibble?"

Tori got off the couch then walked away, leaving a defeated Cat. "No bibble."

**Tori Vega:**

**Having a fun sleepover with Cat. It's been forever. Funny nugget show? No? Okay.**

**Mood: Happy**

The following morning consisted of tiredness and mood swings. Mostly Trina, who had come home late at night and was relaxing on the couch. Tori and Cat slipped on their backpacks for school and began to head to the door to leave for school.

Tori tilted her head to the side along with Cat. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Nope, I'll come sometime later." Trina groaned. "I am just so tired."

Tori looked for a second then took out her car keys. "Okay, see ya later!"

"Wait, but you don't have a license yet!" Tirana shouted.

"Sure I do! One week ago!" Tori shouted back. Cat giggled then yelled, "Free at last!"

Trina whimpered then settled back onto the couch for a few seconds then ran up the stairs quickly.

"Never eating sea food again!" Trina muttered under her breath. "Never again!"

**Trina Vega:**

**Note to self: NEVER eat sea food no matter how hot the guy looks!**

**Mood: Sick**

Tori and Cat laughed together as they headed inside the school, meeting up with Beck and Robbie who were chatting.

"Hey! I swear you guys my new car is amazing!" Tori squealed. Beck chuckled.

"I'll have to check out sometime." Beck teased. "Maybe take it for a spin!"

"Not on my watch!" Tori teased back, punching his shoulder.

"It was about time the chick got behind the wheel." Rex added. Everyone stared at him for a moment then shrugged it off.

Sinjin ran towards them. "Hey, guys. I have an envelope!"

"We can see that." Andre remarked, standing next to Cat.

"From who?" Beck asked.

"I dunno it was just sent for Tori." Sinjin admitted then handed her the envelope.

Sinjin took off before Tori could thank him and just glanced at the envelope then at her friends. "It doesn't have a name."

"That makes it much more mysterious and romantic." Cat smirked. "Someone likes you, Tori."

Tori glanced back at the envelope. "Yeah, but I wonder who?"


	2. Matches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights belong to Dan Schneider.**

Tori In Love

Chapter Two - Matches

A few weeks passed since the mysterious envelope gossip started going around the entire school but Tori just ignored it, who decided to keep envelope but not to open it until the time is right.

A certain redhead thought otherwise.

Tori walked the halls, saying goodbye to her friend when something caught her eye.

Her mouth was wide open at the sight of various boys huddled up in a line of some sorts.

Tori speed walked past the line and gave a slight "Excuse me!" as she pushed a boy out the way and slammed her hands on the table.

Cat looked up, a smile on her lips. "Oh, hey."

"Hey?" Tori repeated, voice filled with sarcasm. "Cat, what the heck is this?"

Cat giggled, "It's a dating service silly. Since, you don't want to open the envelope and all."

"But, Cat how is this helping anyone?" Tori was cut off by Cat raising her finger.

Cat fumbled around and took a bullhorn out, she winked at Tori. "You'll thank me later."

Tori slapped her hands against her thighs and groaned. Cat giggled and began to speak through the bullhorn.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" She squeaked then pointed to Tori, who waved her hands around and kept shouting constant no's. "THIS LUCKY LADY IS LOOKING FOR HER PERFECT GUY! TORI VEGA IS BEGGING TO BE TAKEN!"

The whole boys facial expressions went from in pain to super excited.

Cat paused for a second then began to speak again. "ALRIGHT SHE'S ALL YOURS!"

The boys released like animals around Tori, who shrieked loudly and tried to escape.

Beck and Robbie ran towards her aid, pushing the guys away from her and stood in front of her protectively. "Hey, knock it off!" He shouted. "Let the girl breath for once."

"Dang, this is worst than a movie." Robbie/Rex commented.

"Aw, phooey." Cat pouted. Beck stared at her. "And Cat? Really. Really?"

Cat sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

Robbie smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Everyone makes mistakes."

Tori blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Hello, I almost got killed!"

The two of them let them be and headed to class, still frustrated and yet calm.

**Beck Oliver:**

**Just saved Tori from love struck guys and I have my coffee. A very wierd day minus the Sikowitz.**

**Mood: Bored**

Tori and Jade walked out of the library with Cat behind, giving Tori the constant apologies and Jade was talking about scissors and her date last night with Beck.**  
**

"Cat, for the hundredth time I forgive you!" Tori stated. "Now, please stop apologizing."

"Kay Kay." Cat smiled. "I won't do it ever again. What are you guy's plans for tonight?"

They all stared at each other. "Nozu." They all walked to their next class.

**Cat Valentine:**

**Nozu night with the girls yay! Um, Jade doesn't seem quite happy. She keeps being mean to the employees.**

**Mood: Anxious**

The sounds of karaoke and laughter filled the room. Cat just got done performing and sat in her seat beside the girls. "That was so much fun!"

Cat beamed of laughter. Tori rubbed her shoulder. "That's great!" She smiled.

Jade ate some of her sushi and elbowed Tori. "There's a guy checking you out."

Tori turned slightly to see a guy was indeed staring at her, he gave her a smirk. Tori tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "What should I do? What should I say?"

"All I know is I don't care." Jade got up. "I am going to the bathroom."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Wait, but you just said-" She tried to reason with her.

"Whatever, Vega." Jade remarked as she continued walking.

Tori shrugged and smiled as the boy came towards her. Cat giggled to herself.

"Hello, miss. I didn't get a chance to fully introduce myself, my name is Jason Wilson." He kissed her hand. "And yours?"

"Tori Vega." She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you especially of someone who's British."

Jason laughed and she laughed as well. "So, what brings you around here?"

"I am actually here with my friends." Tori explained. "Girls night."

Jason nodded. "Ah, I see." He smiled. "You don't mind if I borrow you for a minute?"

"Sure!" Tori smiled as he took her hand, she glanced at Cat, who gave her the thumbs up.

Tori had a feeling she would begin to like Jason. He was different from other guys.

Jade came back from the bathroom and sat in her seat. "So, what did I miss?"

"Tori has herself a new boyfriend." Cat winked. "He's British."

Jade scoffed. "Wow. I never thought Vega would score a guy especially who sports a different language."

Cat squeaked. "I know isn't it exciting!"

Jade ate her sushi and stared at her for a few seconds, she shrugged. "For you."

Cat giggled and hugged Jade. "NO!" Jade shrieked as Cat quickly let go, whimpering.

**Jade West:**

**So, Vega scored a new guy and left us hanging. Wow.**

**Mood: Wazzed**

Tori and Jason laughed as they got back from their walk and was now back at the Nozu entrance.

"Well, this was a nice walk and quite the chat." Jason smiled. "I'll see you around?"

Tori smiled. "You defiantly will since I already have your number."

The two of them laughed. Jason smiled at her then stared into her eyes.

Tori's laughter stopped as her expression turned to concern. "What is it?"

Jason's hands cupped both her cheeks as he leaned down towards her, their foreheads leaning against each other. "It's just that.." He stopped mid-sentence. "You are so beautiful."

Tori was a loss for words as he closed his eyes as she did as well as their lips finally met.

It was a sweet, gentle kiss and very special than the ones she previously shared.

The two broke apart and what they didn't know was that Andre was watching completely shocked, walking away without a word.

"Wow." They both said in a dreamy sigh, both in unison.

Cat and Jade came out the moment before Tori was about to say something else.

"Thanks, for leaving us hanging." Jade scoffed. "Did you both have fun?" Cat beamed.

"Uh, I will see you again soon right?" Tori asked. Jason smiled. "Count on it. You can keep the jacket by the way."

"Bye." Tori closed her eyes with a smile as Jason kissed her forehead, leaning into it.

"Goodbye, my sweet." Jason kissed her hand. "Go, meet up with your friends."

Tori waved goodbye and the minute he was gone, her and Cat squealed like little kids in a candy store. Jade crossed her arms as they headed back inside to finish their sushi and some karaoke for the night.

**Tori Vega:**

**I have a new boyfriend! He's British! How cool is that?**

**Mood: Pumped**

Elsewhere at Andre's home, who was writing a few music notes noticed the update on The Slap and read it.

The others were happy for her except for him. He shut off his laptop angrily and placed his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"If only..." He whispered.


	3. Cat-A-Mania!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights belong to Dan Schneider.**

Tori In Love

Chapter Three - Cat-A-Mania!

The upcoming past few weeks and months were centered around the joys of school, fun times, and new changes for the gang. Some good. Some bad.

Cat puckered her lips in concentration and continued to write quietly in the library with the other students as the hours slowly went by.

She didn't even notice that Robbie decided to sit next to her. "Hey," He whispered, a smile on his lips.

Cat let out a sigh and turned to him. "Hey, Robbie."

The next thing she knew Robbie was on the floor. Some of the students laughed.

Cat gasped and crouched down to him, hands over her mouth. "Robbie, are you okay?"

Robbie straightened his glasses and groaned, voice a strain. "Just peachy."

Cat giggled and helped him out on his feet, only to touch his nose which he smiled at.

The two of them took their seats once more. "So, how's everything been?"

"Good." Robbie smiled. "But, there's this one specific thing missing in my life."

Cat gasped loudly. "Is a turtle? Oh, or is it a bunny?" Robbie shook his head.

"New glasses?" She guessed.

He shook his head once more. "No."

"A new bike?" She guessed again.

Robbie shook his head for the third time. Cat squeaked then groaned. "What is it then?"

He gently placed his hands on hers. "Your misunderstanding me." Robbie smiled.

Cat's eyes stared into his, searching for answers as did his. Robbie took a deep breath.

"What I am trying to say is that I am in love with you, Caterina Hannah Valentine." He gulped. "Always have and always will be."

As quick as lightning, Cat's lips were on his immediately as they tumbled to the floor. Robbie wrapped his arm around her before she could hit the ground. They broke apart to laugh together.

Cat sighed dreamily as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Robbie smiled. "So, that means yes?"

Cat met his lips again sweetly and they broke apart a few minutes later.

**Robbie Shapiro:**

**I finally have a new girlfriend. She's much more amazing than bibble.**

**Cat: Aw, I like bibble but I love you more.**

**Jade: Gross.**

The rest of the day consisted of Cat blabbering on about her new bf, much to Jade's annoyance and Tori's happiness for her.

It was a very good day for the bubbly ditzy redhead.

Jade sighed. "Well, this has been some day alright." Tori nodded.

Beck walked towards their direction. "Hey, guys. What's been going on?"

Jade pointed to Cat. "Ah, that." Beck remarked, wrapping his arm around Jade as they shared a kiss.

"Well, we are happy for you Cat." Beck smiled.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Well, most of us are grossed out but happy."

Tori sighed. "Good to know."

Jade stared at her, eyebrow raised. "What's up with you, Vega?"

Tori shrugged. "It's Andre. He has been ignoring my calls and me." Cat rubbed her shoulder.

"Maybe, he just needs some space." Beck stated. " Besides, guys are like that all the time."

"I know but something about him seems different these past few days, Beck." Tori answered. "And I don't like it one bit."

Beck made a clicking sound with his teeth then playfully punched her shoulder. "Just give some time. Andre will come around eventually."

"But when will that be, Beck? I'll never know." Tori muttered under her breath.

Jade groaned. "Enough with this! Well, I really don't know what it is but knock it off."

"Well, I am going to get another coffee before the bell." Beck sighed. "Come with?"

Tori shook her head. "Naw, I'll pass. I'll catch up with you guys later. Let's go, Cat."

"Kay Kay!" Cat skipped along, smiling ear to ear as they headed towards their next class.

**Cat Valentine:**

**Red velvet cupcakes. Red velvet cupcakes yum! Is it obvious I want red velvet cupcakes yet?! I know what we are doing today later on, Tori!**

**Tori Vega: Oh, boy.**

**Mood: Joyful**

Tori and Cat sat at their lockers talking. Cat was eating away to her second to last red velvet cupcake. Tori smiled even though she looked a little bit uncomfortable especially seeing Cat eat that many cupcakes in her life. Sometimes, Cat would even let them raise the cupcakes like they were tea cups.**  
**

"This has been fun." Tori commented. Cat wiped the sides of her mouth. "Yes, it has."

Andre walked past them. Tori tugged on his jeans, causing him to turn around. "Hey."

"Hey." Andre said. Silence filled the hall. "Hi!" Cat chimed, followed by laughter.

"What's up, little red?" Andre smiled. "Red velvet cupcakes?"

Cat nodded with a smile, a bit of frosting on her nose. Tori looked to him, "So, what's been up? You've been acting very weird lately."

"I have my reasons." Andre confessed, "You should too. Besides, we both need a little space from each other."

Tori blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Andre just walked off without another word. Tori scoffed and shook her head, looking to Cat. "Did he just give me the cold shoulder?"

"I don't know." Cat admitted. "Did he?"

"It feels like it honestly." Tori glanced towards the other direction in which Andre left.

She stared back at Cat. "But, I don't like it one bit."

Cat said nothing, absolutely nothing but just hugged her. Tori hugged her as Cat patted her back.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay, Tori." Cat soothed. "It's okay."

"Thank you, Cat. Thank you." Tori smiled. Sinjin came from around the corner. "What did I miss?"

"Leave, Sinjin." Cat stated. "Now, please." Tori finished for her, voice in a serious tone.

Sinjin raced the other direction with Burf. Tori and Cat kept hugging before finally releasing, smiles on both their faces.

They quietly continued eating their red velvet cupcakes before the bell was minutes from ringing.


	4. Sealed Lips

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights belong to Dan Schneider.**

Tori In Love

Chapter Four - Sealed Lips

It was a normal afternoon at the Vega home on a plain lazy Saturday well in Trina's opinion anyway. While their parents were gone for the day, the living room was filled with DVD's, junk food, and the occasional pounding of Kesha music by none other than Trina.

Tori tapped her foot in rhythm of the song and hummed a bit of C'Mon lyrics as she texted on her pear phone.

Trina looked to her. "Hey, you do realize we have to clean this up right?"

"I know." Tori finished sending a text. "But, they won't be back until two more hours."

Trina shrugged and ate a pickel. A loud knock was heard on the door, Trina jumped.

Tori gave her a look. "Relax, it's probably Robbie or someone." Trina slowly nodded.

Proceeding to the door and letting out a sigh, Tori opened it as an envelope fell but luckily she caught it before it could even hit the ground.

Her eyebrows raised as she eyed the envelope. It was the same color as the previous one that she had which was light blue.

But something was different this time. This time it had initials.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I can't go a day without thinking of you_

_S. L._

Tori closed the door and kept the letter in her hands, reading it over and over again.

Trina's eyes beamed. "Oh, who's it from! A secret admirer perhaps?"

Tori sighed then slapped her hand on her forehead. "Once again, I have no idea."

"Well, until you figure it out." Trina put her hands on her hips. "We have cleaning up to do, sister."

"Yeah, right cleaning up to do." Tori muttered under the breath.

**Jason Wilson:**

**It's my first day at Hollywood Arts and it is already very exciting. As is my new The Slap profile page. Tori's friends are quite good people. Trina is very odd.**

**Mood: Hopeful**

The gang hung out by their usual spots at the lunch table. Beck and Jade were on the left side, Cat and Robbie were on the right, while Tori and Jason were left on the other.

"Hey, where did Andre run off to?" Tori asked, eating some of her fries.

"The usual." Jade answered. "He wanted to write a couple of songs for something coming up."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Tori smiled. "Well, if he wants me to perform with him-"

"That's the thing, Tori. He wants to go solo this time. Hope you understand." Cat rubbed her shoulder.

Tori didn't even know what to say. A sudden feeling came through like a bullet. Her heart was racing.

She needed to see him. She needed an explanation and fast.

"Excuse me!" Tori released from Jason's hold and walked off, leaving her friends confused.

Cat squeaked. "Oh, boy."

**Rex Powers:**

**Having a best friend is complicated. Especially if it's a Vega.**

**Mood: Whatever**

Tori walked the halls searching, looking back and forth until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Tori apologized then realized who it was. "Andre!"

"What's up with you? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." He laughed.

"That isn't funny!" Tori defended and crossed her arms. Andre raised an eyebrow.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Okay, it kinda is." The two laughed.

"So, what's really going on?" He asked. "You were in such a hurry just now. What for?"

Tori tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Why does it matter to you?" He began to walk away but Tori grabbed his arm.

"It has to. Andre, you have been my best friend since forever. What did I do that was so wrong?" Tori pleaded. "Please, tell me and we can fix it."

Andre shook his head. "You can't fix it, Tori. No matter how hard you try."

"Stop, talking like that." Tori cried, sobbing. "Stop being so distant and moody and just plain selfish. I just want my best friend back."

Andre looked to her then at Jason, who was heading their way. Andre released her hold on him.

"Plans change. People change. Looks like you truly did make it shine." Andre remarked.

He began to walk away from her and not just that but it felt like out of her life completely.

"Andre, come back! "Andre, please." Tori begged. "ANDRE!"

**Tori Vega:**

**Losing a friend is the hardest part. Too upset to understand anything.**

**Mood: Lost**

The following day Tori decided not to go to school. Her whole day consisted of staying in her room crying and eating ice cream.

"This is just sad." Jade commented.

"I don't need your pity." Tori blew her nose in her tissue. "But, I appreciate you visiting."

"Don't mention it." Jade stated. "No, seriously just don't."

Cat came in the room and bounced on the bed. "Yay! We're all here."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "You ditched too, Cat?" Cat smiled and hugged her.

"Well, yeah. My best friend needed me and besides my Robbie can wait." She giggled.

Jade made a disgusting sound in response. "I'm happy for you but it still freaks me out."

Cat nodded. "I know." Jade sat down on the bed. "So, what are we watching?"

"Edward Scissorhands." Tori sniffed. Jade shrugged. "The scissoring is still better."

Tori and Cat nodded in agreement and put in another movie, all three of them watching.

**Cat Valentine:**

**Ditching is so much fun! By the way what's ditching even stand for? Is it like a rabbit hole?**

**Mood: Perky**

**Jade: I think you just summed it up.**

Throughout the ditch day and very next day, Tori finally decided to show up to school. She opened the door and there he was as the students passed and walked around.

Letting out a soft sigh and gripping her bag, Tori continued to walk confidently as did he then they both stopped. She looked back at him and then continued walking forward.

Andre let out a breath and did the same thing as well.

They didn't know where they stood at this point and where it would now take them.


	5. Of Boxes And Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights belong to Dan Schneider.**

**A/N: I apologize for the brief absence. So much stuff happened over the summer and oh, I am very happy because Avan Jogia favorited my tweet in June and I just about died. Does anyone else love his new show Twisted?Anyway, on to the story! I will also try to update briefly when I have the chance.**

Tori In Love

Chapter Five - Of Boxes And Chocolate

Tori took out her books for next period when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice asked.

Tori smiled. "Jason."

She laughed and turned around. He pouted. "That's really unfair."

"No, not really. Besides, you steal it away with your British accent." The two rubbed noses affectionately.

"I got you something." Jason took out a box. "I hope you like it."

Tori looked at him in awe and opened the box which displayed a few pieces of Hershey's kisses on top of the loose red paper.

"Oh, how sweet. You gave me chocolates?" Tori smiled, letting out a nervous laugh.

Jason raised a finger. "No, not just that but something else."

He took the chocolates away from her then handed her the box again, watching as she removed the red paper and gasped, her brown eyes beaming. "Oh, Jason. It's beautiful."

Tori slowly turned around as Jason placed the necklace around her neck, the necklace was two black music notes and an initial silver "T" in the middle. In truth, she loved the necklace but some strange reason if felt like it belonged in someone else's favor.

After it was placed on her, Tori turned around to Jason, a smile as wide as the sun. "I love it. Thank you."

Jason embraced her with a smile as they swayed back and forth. "Your welcome."

Cat ran up to the them, making them pull them apart. "Can I borrow Tori for a minute?"

"Um, sure. I don't mind at all, Cat." Jason smiled. Tori pouted then pecked his lips. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Yeah, see ya." Jason waved goodbye then walked away towards the soda machine.

Cat stopped then let go of Tori's hand, crossing her shoulders. Tori raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I have figured out Andre's weirdness lately." Cat informed.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." Tori admitted. "I have to go to class."

"But, Tori!" Cat pleased then gave up as she continued to walk away.

**Cat Valentine:**

**Why is it do I feel bad when people don't listen to me? I wonder how Jade feels.**

**Mood: Confused**

Andre continued to play his guitar in the black box theatre and the doors suddenly slammed open as Jade walked in quietly and sat next to him.

They both sat in utter silence. Andre stuck both of his arms out. "Well?"

Jade looked to him. "Oh, hey." She crossed her arms, closing her eyes with a smile.

Andre added another note to his guitar, writing a few more lyrics down. "Writing something? I know you've been a wall the past few days." Jade reminded. "I can't help but wonder..."

"It's not for Tori!" Andre quickly defended.

"I didn't say that." Jade smirked.

"What makes you think it's not for Hope then?" Andre said. "Besides, I kind of still like her."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Hope still doesn't talk to you. Like EVER." Andre placed his guitar down.

"So?" Andre squeaked, voice cracking. Jade begin to walk towards him, Andre took a few steps back.

"I know it's her. The sudden distance and moodiness." Jade continued. "The no longer hanging out with us, the song writing excuses-"

"Okay, I get it!" Andre snapped, cutting her off.

It all happened so fast as Andre was pushed against the wall, Jade's hands at the collar of his shirt. Her eyes looked furious but slowly softened.

"Admit it." Jade whispered. "All this behavior. It all means one thing."

Andre gulped. A smile formed around the corner of her lips.

"Your in love with Tori Vega." Jade confessed. "And it took you this long to realize it?"

"Jade, she's never going to feel the same way about me especially with that Jason guy." Andre whispered. "Besides, they really like each other."

"That doesn't mean you can't always try?" Jade boasted.

"Your right." Andre smiled. "Thanks, Jade."

She released her hold on him. "Your welcome." Jade began to head back, looking over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Andre shook his head. "No, I still have something left to do."

Jade quickly knew what he meant as she left him as she originally found him, the sounds of guitar strings filling the air.

Andre smiled to himself. "Thanks, Jade." And began to play again.

**Andre Harris:**

**The music is coming along great. I really like this one.**

**Mood: Pumped**

Students roamed the halls socializing or talked to pass the time, earbuds in their ears.

Jade sat down on the floor, reading one of her books that was painted dark black, Beck's arm around her shoulder. Tori was taking a listen to one of Robbie's song as he sampled one for her but it wasn't slightly awful or odd like the last one he did.

She gave him the thumbs up in response with a smile. The two shared a short hug and laughed.

Jason was eating an apple by the stair case as Andre came down the steps, guitar hung over his back. The two shared a few cold looks at one another.

Andre headed the other direction, Tori caught a glimpse of him walking away then looked to Jason with a look of concern. Jason said nothing in return.

Cat skipped down the halls and humming to herself until she bumped into someone, squeaking when she almost fell down but someone caught her before she could.

"Oh thank you." Cat smiled. "That could have been messy!"

"You always was such a silly clutz."

The rest of the gang stood up while the others were in complete shock.

Cat gasped softly as she covered her hand with her mouth. "It's you. Your back."


	6. Danny's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights belong to Dan Schneider.**

Tori In Love

Chapter Six - Danny's Return

_Cat skipped down the halls and humming to herself until she bumped into someone, squeaking when she almost fell down but someone caught her before she could.  
_

_"Oh thank you." Cat smiled. "That could have been messy!"_

_"You always was such a silly clutz."_

_The rest of the gang stood up while the others were in complete shock._

_Cat gasped softly as she covered her hand with her mouth. "It's you. Your back."_

Danny smirked, stretching both of his arms out as he bite his lip. Cat hugged him as their bodies swayed back and forth.

Robbie came from around the lockers as did everyone else. "Ahem!"

Cat gasped as the two separated from one another, looking to them.

"Oh, we all remember Daniel." They all said in unison, excluding Jason. Tori felt herself shrink a little.

"Alright, Alright. Despite everything, that doesn't mean me and him can't be friends?" Cat pointed out.

They all gave a "Eh. Well, I guess so." and so on. Tori sighed. "Everyone deserves second chances. Particularly, Danny. Right, guys?"

Tori waited for a response but the others gave the exact same response, excluding Jason.

"Tori's right. I agree that Cat and Danny should be friends." Beck stated. "It wouldn't hurt."

"Like almost broken nose hurt." Jade remarked. Beck gave her a look.

The gang started headed towards the Cafe' to grab a bite to eat and Tori walked with Daniel. "It'll be fine. Just like before but minus the you know craziness." Tori added.

Danny laughed as they continued to walk together, Tori unaware that he had an entire different look in his eyes.

**Tori Vega:**

**So, Danny's back. What a surprise. It's feels quite different now? I think I don't know!**

**Mood: Buggin**

The whole day was filled with odd glances directed at Danny. Everybody else was able to let it go.

"Well, it is uh nice to see you again. Right guys?" The others exchanged looks. Danny caught onto the idea quickly and began to walk off. "Okay, I am out of here."

"No, I really shouldn't. It's fine really." Danny finished and was about to walk off but Tori caught him by the shoulder. "Stay? We are all friends here."

Danny shrugged, "Alright." The two headed back to the table together and even Robbie tried to talk to him but it still felt a little awkward a bit.

Tori took a bite of her salad then wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So, how have you been?" She asked, voice filled with curiosity. "Good," Danny smirked.

"That's good." Tori replied back. Awkward tension began to build again. Jade took a sip of her soda. "Hey, why don't do something fun for a change."

"Like what?" The others said unison. Jade shrugged, "I don't know like a fun little party."

Cat shook Jade's shoulders, who struggled to not spill her drink. "Oh, I love parties! One time, my brother tried to fit in a piñata."

"What happened to him?" Andre asked, voice filled with concern. Cat fidgeted with her fingers. "He ended up getting with a bat and sent to the hospital instead of getting the candy."

"So, a party sounds fun!" Tori cut in. "Where is it going to be held?"

Jade smiled, "At my house."

Everyone else felt a bit uneasy as they simultaneously ate their foods. "Oh, come on! Nothing is bad is going to happen." Jade groaned. "It's not like there's scissors."

Robbie squeaked in response. Jade rolled her eyes and Beck rubbed her shoulder. "Of course, they will come. Right guys?"

Everyone fully agreed even though they were all a little terrified inside besides it was Jade of all people. Tori ate some of her salad well at least attempted as she kept stabbing it with her fork nervously.

**Robbie Shapiro:**

**Jade's house is pretty nice. Totally party worthy. **

**Mood: Nervous**

The whole night was going good so far that is until Danny pulled Tori along with him outside. Jason was too busy being distracted and laughing along with Rex's funny jokes to even notice.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk about?" Tori asked, sipping some of her punch.

Danny scratched his head. "I don't want to be that same boy that made you jealous and made Cat cry. I want to become a different person."

"You already are and that's good enough. I believe you are already a good person but just made reckless decisions but I know you've changed." Tori smiled. "It was the same situation I was in during and even before I went to Hollywood Arts and I am glad I did. This school is so much more than I could ever imagined and I am taking the right road along side my friends. I believe you are taking the same path as well but it'll take a while to get used to it."

Danny smiled, "Thank you, Tori." The two hugged for a moment before pulling apart. "Now, let's go party!" Tori beamed, grabbing ahold of his hand as they ran.

The song 'Countdown' blasted from the speakers as everyone danced around, laughing, and having the time of their life.

Cat and Robbie rubbed noses affectionately as their hands were intertwined as they danced together. Beck and Jade were doing the own version of their dances.

Tori and Jason were dancing as well. As their music changed the dances got more funnier. Cat and Tori did the bump, laughing as the night continued.

Nobody didn't notice that Andre had headed home. In the morning red cups were everywhere as well as banners and candies. The rest of the gang were knocked out.

A few hours they were cleaning the mess up. Tori looked to Jade, "Aren't you going to help? It was your party after all." Tori pointed out.

Jade yawned. "I'm not cleaning that up."

She drifted back to sleep as Tori rolled her eyes at her. Some fun night alright.


	7. The Bad Bad Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

Tori In Love

Chapter Seven - The Bad Bad Blues

"Wow. This is nice." Tori complimented as she looked in complete awe. "I can't believe we are here."

Tori and Jason decided to have a special date at Maestro's for the acceptation of Tori finally meeting his parents. It was going great so far.

"Yes, I agree." Jason poured more water into her glass. "My parents will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay." Tori smiled as Jason kissed her hand. "Besides, you look very beautiful tonight." Jason smirked.

Tori did indeed look nice. She was dressed in a purple v neck dress, black stilettos, and her hair was pinned up in a bun. "Thank you."

"Well, if isn't my wonderful son!"

"Oh, my sweet boy!"

Jason turned around in his chair and smiled as he stood up and hugged his parents, leading them to their seats to sit down. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Tori, this is Mrs. and Mr. Wilson but you can call them Lily and Josh if you'd like. Or not." Jason introduced, slightly chuckling. Tori shook their hands with a smile. "Hello."

The dinner went smoothly as they exchanged a few of Jason's embarrassing memories and laughter. At one of the empty tables was a certain musician, who was spying on the couple.

"Well, this was smashing but it is time for us to leave now. It was nice meeting you, Tori." Mr. and Mrs. Wilson took turns hugging her.

They waved goodbye as they left the restaurant. Jason kissed her cheek, "Will you excuse me for a moment? I have to use the men's bathroom." He said politely.

Tori placed herself back in her seat and ate dessert as she waited. Andre didn't waste a second as he headed towards her direction, "What's up?"

"Oh, hey!" Tori wiped her mouth. "What are you doing? Do you have a date tonight?"

"No, not really. You look nice." Andre stuck his hands in his jacket. "Although I did come for the food. It's the bomb. You know what I'm saying."

The two laughed together and Jason was back before they could even blink. "Alright, I am back from-" The two's laughter was cut short as they stared at him.

"What's going on here? Why are you doing with the likes of him?" Jason asked. "Do you think he's better than me?"

"He's my best friend, Jason. I didn't think it would be a problem with you." Tori argued.

"The only reason he is here right now is to sabotage our special night together." Jason argued back. "He was spying the whole time."

"You need to stop making things up that aren't even true!" Andre defended, a slight hint of nervousness.

Tori's eyes widened and stared at him. "You were spying?" She cut him off. "Andre, how could you? Why would you even do something so stupid."

"Tori, I was just trying to protect you. I've got a bad feeling about this guy-" Andre started. Tori just looked the other direction with her eyes closed, shaking her head.

"PROTECT ME FROM WHAT? ANDRE OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS AND WEEKS YOU HAVE BEEN DISTANT, MOODY, AND MOST OF ALL HURTING ME!" Tori stared at him, shouting. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT HURTS THE MOST? NOT HAVING MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN OVER A SECRET? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME THEN?"

Andre began to back away with both of his hands up as Tori continue to let out all of her fury. Jason came to her side and held her back. "Tori, please calm down."

Jason held onto her as she began to throw her hands around in a fit, tears blinding her vision. "You were always there for me when I needed you and now your not. Your just not."

Andre didn't even know what to say but to only mutter a quiet sorry and leave the restaurant in silence. Everyone was still staring before moving on to their previous activities.

Tori stopped trying to fight and broke down in full tears with Jason holding her in his arms. "He ruined it," She sobbed into his chest. "He ruined everything."

Andre was angry with his own self as he had punched the wall angrily and unclenched his fist as he walked off to his fist. "I've lost her," He whispered.

What she didn't know was bound to happen very soon whether she was prepared for it or not. The only thing that would calm her down was Jason's soothing words.

The two decided to go home after a horrible date. The entire car ride was silent. Tori was home before she knew it as she slumped her shoulders before undoing her seatbelt and was about to get out when she felt an hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around.

Jason gave her an apologetic smile. "I know this date didn't turn out the way you wanted but the next day will be better. I promise."

Tori nodded and placed her hands on the sides of his face, kissing his lips. "Goodnight." Her voice cracked.

"Goodnight." Jason whispered as he pulled off onto the road. Tori took off her shoes and quietly headed inside the house.


	8. Love Lockdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or it's characters. Or the lyrics of Gold by Victoria Justice.**

Tori In Love

Chapter Eight - Love Lockdown

It was a quiet night at the Vega household and it was a quarter to about nine. Trina was asleep in her room snoring away.

Tori was sitting on the counter with a silver glass of lemonade in her hands, black stilettos were on the floor as she continuously swung her legs back and forth. She relived the same moment over and over again.

"Why did I have to yell?" Tori muttered. "His face. He looked so.."

A knock on the door made her jump as she headed quietly to open the door, swinging it open. "Andre-!" She stopped when she noticed Beck, who looked just about as confused as she was.

"No, it's just Beck." He teased, pinching her cheekbones. Tori sighed and closed the door. Beck plumped on the couch and she joined him.

"So, did you have fun?" Beck asked. Tori said nothing and looked down only to have her chin picked up by Beck's finger, the two now looking at each other.

"Something happened didn't it?" Beck raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?" Tori hiccupped, Beck wiped her tears away with his thumb. "A friend just knows." Beck stated.

Tori thought back at that quickly at their relationship had developed over the past three years. A hint of attraction was always there but they never decided to act on it but their friendship would always remain strong.

Tori gave him a look. "Cat told me." Beck gave in, drinking some of his water.

"Andre tried to sabotage my date. That is some messed up chiz!" Tori huffed, crossing her arms against her chest and moved back further into the couch.

"He had his reasons." Beck remarked, walking towards the kitchen. Tori stood up. "Hey!"

"What do you mean by that?" Tori asked, blocking his way. Beck ran a free hand through his hair. "It's just..."

"What? Beck, just tell me. I hate being pushed away and lied to," Tori confessed. "Tell me. Please."

After saying that Tori didn't even realize she placed her hands on Beck's shirt. "Andre..." He started.

"UGH JUST KISS ALREADY!"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Go to bed, mom." Beck attempted once more. "Andre..."

Then there were footsteps and then displayed Trina, who was rubbing her eyes tiredly. Beck slapped both his arms against his thighs as the two looked at her.

"I thought I called dibs!" Trina shouted. "He's mine, sister!"

Tori quickly threw the pillow at her as it flew inches from her face and landed on the stairs. She was wide awake by then looking with wide eyes. It was similar to when Jade did it last.

"Nothing will ever happen between me and Beck." Tori defended. "Him and Jade are happy together. You have Keith. Get over it!"

Trina stomped her foot like a little brat and headed upstairs. Tori smiled in victory and looked to Beck. "You were saying?"

"Andre is in love with you." Beck confessed. Tori cackled in laughter. Beck's facial expression didn't change.

"You were serious?" Tori covered her mouth. "There's no way."

"I don't know what else to say but it's true, Tor." Beck shrugged.

Tori said nothing but her mouth continued to stay wide open including her eyes. She was in shock for words. Beck just hugged her and she returned it, eyes still wide. "He's in love with me?" She whispered.

The last thing Tori remembered was Beck's hug and kiss on the cheek before he left that night. She couldn't bring herself to even sleep with a certain musician on her mind.

Tori opened the double doors to Hollywood Arts, a grey hoodie over her head walking towards her locker and did her combination, placing her books into her bag.

A few girls whispered to one another and went up to her. One snatched the hoodie off of her head roughly. Tori turned around bewildered, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is." One of the girls remarked. "My name is Beverly. Jason's ex."

"Ex?" Tori repeated. "Jason never said anything about-What are you doing here for one. Do you even go to this school?"

"Sherwood High School," Beverly corrected. "He went there before getting kicked out."

"Why?" Tori gripped her books. "What did he do?"

"Let's just say my little Jason _did_ something he wasn't proud of." Beverly smiled widely, winking. "If you know what I mean."

Tori felt like she couldn't breath as the next thing landed her books on the floor and one of the girls pushed her harshly against the lockers. Everyone looked.

"Consider this a warning and stay away from him for your own good." Beverly snarled, walking away with her crew. "See ya. Tori Vega."

Robbie was helping Tori up along with Sinjin. Jason came running to her aid. "What in the blazes happened to you?"

Tori scoffed. "Like you care." Her voice cold as ice. Grabbing her books from Sinjin, Tori walked off to the music room.

"Somebody just got burned." Rex commented. Jason walked out towards the school entrance, looking around, Beverly with her back against the wall waiting. "Hey, stranger."

He was taken aback. "What do you think you are doing here and why did you do that to Tori? Answer me." His voice firm.

"Aw, someone's upset." She pouted then walked towards him. "Now, you know you can do way better than that Vega chick. It can be just like old times with me."

Jason looked away as Beverly caressed his cheek. "Remember?" He jerked her hand away. "Not this time. Not now not ever."

"Oh, I mistaken to agree!" Beverly yanked him back to her as he attempted to walk away and smashed her lips against his. "Your not walking away. Not this time."

He didn't kiss her back but after a few minutes he returned them.

Entering the music room and tossing her bag not caring where it went. Tori wiped her tears and looked for something to play with and luckily came across a microphone.

She adjusted the equipment and microphone onto the stand. Letting out a sigh and taking her place she began to sing.

**I've been trying to let it go**  
** But these butterflies I can't ignore**  
** Cause every time that I look at you**  
** Know we're in a catch 22**  
** We've been friends for so long but I**  
** Need to tell you what's on my mind**  
** I'm sick and tired of playing games**  
**'Cause I know that you feel the same**

** I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now**  
** Take a chance on me**  
** How much clearer can I be?**

** Hey, boy, what you gonna do**  
** If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move**  
** I'm gold, gold**  
** You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company**  
** So bet your money on me**  
** I'm gold, gold**

** Do I really need to spell it out?**  
** My heart skips when you're around**  
** I got everything that you need**  
** So come on baby get close to me**  
** So confused that I'm not surprised**  
** From greater bells, and rolled the dice**  
** Know all your moves, don't know why I fall**  
** Should put me out, but I want it all**

** I know you inside out, so I'm asking now**  
** Take a chance on me**  
** How much clearer can I be?**

Andre, who was walking overheard the voice coming from the room and leaned his ear against it. "That's Tori's voice. What would she be doing in here?"

**Hey, boy, what you gonna do **

**If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move**

**I'm gold, gold**

**You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company**

** So bet your money on me** ** I'm gold, gold**

Tori spun around, smiling and clapped her hands together in rhythm of the song. Andre slowly creaked the door open. She spun around again.

**Na ra ta la la**  
** I'm gold, gold**  
** Na ra ta la la**  
** I'm gold, gold**

** Been too cool just to tell you straight out but by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya**  
** You're not a fool, you see what I'm about, so by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya!**

** Hey, boy, what you gonna do**  
** If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move**  
** I'm gold, gold**  
** You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company**  
** So bet your money on me**  
** I'm gold, gold**

** Na ra ta la la**  
** I'm gold, gold**  
** Na ra ta la la**  
** I'm gold, gold**

Tori pumped out her fist as she finished and let out a huge smile. Andre clapped his hands which made Tori jump.

"Woah, how long have you been standing there?" Tori whispered. "How much did you hear?"

"The amazing sound of your voice and that song I can pretty much say you killed it." Andre commented. Tori put the mic back on the stand. "Well, thank you."

Andre stuck his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night. It was stupid idea in the first place."

Tori laughed a little. "Yeah, it was." Andre looked down sadly.

She began to walk towards him. "But, then again it was pretty hilarious now I think about it honestly with the spaghetti and all." Tori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing but it looks like you are fine with the hilarious bit of spaghetti." The two shared a laugh.

"So, why are you in here anyway and not in Sikowitz class?" Andre asked, "Did something happen?"

For all it was it did indeed feel like the very last time when she ran away before on her first day at HA and Andre went after her and now they were in the exact same predicament today.

Except this time it was very different as they were now exploring the true feelings for each other. "Jason happened." Tori confessed.

"What did that jerk do?" His fists clenched. "Nothing!" Tori defended.

"Don't lie to me. I know he did something because if he did you wouldn't be looking like you just bawled your eyes out, skipped class, and sung a song entirely of your own." Andre explained.

Tori stared at him for a moment then crossed her arms. "Yeah, that is kind of true." Andre threw out both of his arms. "See? That's why I am going to teach him a lesson."

"No! You are not doing that. Not for me of all people." She shouted.

"When will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Pretending like everything is fine when it's not. Like right now." Andre placed his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to act so high and mighty all the time. Just let it out."

And she did as Tori sobbed into his shoulder while Andre gave soothing rubs to her back. They stayed like for a while and let's just say Andre did indeed punch Jason later on that day just for her.

Only her.

**A/N: Okay, so this entire chapter I really enjoyed out of all of them. Chapter eight was basically Beck telling Tori the truth and the next one will be Andre telling Cat in the next one.**


	9. True Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

Tori In Love

Chapter Nine - True Confessions

Andre walked the hallways of Hollywood Arts and went towards his locker. His finger tips touching the piano keys and opened it, reaching for his book.

A finger tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around as Cat waved to him smiling ear to ear.

"Hello. So, how are you holding up?" Cat crossed her arms. "Tori told me what happened the other day."

Andre closed his locker. "And let me guess she told you just to rub it in my face."

"That's not the point and you know it!" Cat poked her finger at his chest every time she got a word out. "Andre, you punched him! How could you do that? Andre, you are her best friend."

"Is that all I'll ever be to her?"

Cat was taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Andre placed his hands on her shoulders, "Cat, I am about to tell you something very important."

She gasped loudly. "Your never ending ketchup problem?" Cat guessed. Andre face palmed. "No."

"If so we could get that totally fixed." Cat reassured. "One time, my brother..."

"That's not the point!" Andre cut in. "Cat, I wanted to tell you that I am in love with Tori."

Cat's eyes widened, "What?"


End file.
